Ouran High Kizuna Style
by Kizuna Etsuraku Anmari Hoka
Summary: Its an Ouran Themed fic with Yu Yu Hakusho and My original characters


Haruhi Fujiouka: Kizuna Hoka  
Tamaki Suou: Azrael Chaosblood  
Kyouya Ohtori: Inari Zushi  
Hikaru Hitachiin: Djibril Daemonspawne  
Kaoru Hitachiin: Ibris Angelborne  
Takashi Morinozuka: Lorcan Wolfekinn  
Mitsukuni Haninozuka: Puppy  
Renge: Eien Nayamashii  
Nekozawa: Atemu Shadeheart

(This will actually have females in the club so it will be a bit different but the idea came from watching too much Ouran with my boyfriend. I will fix spelling and grammar later! . :flail:)

Kizuna walked throughout the halls of the fancy prep school she had been sent to, basically....against her will (As usual). She had been kicked out of her last school for getting into one too many fights with random assholes who liked to throw things at her. So her annoying brother decided to send her to one of the human worlds finest private prep schools. She tried to look at it in a positive light at least she didn't have to worry about running to anyone she knew here. WRONG. If she only knew who and what was waiting for her....but she would find out soon enough.

She carried her books with her as she looked for a safe place to study she was tired of all the boys and girls looking at her funny. She swore looked at her she was a piece of meat or something, with the works. She rolled her eyes as she thought about that thing called introduction at home room this morning.

Still pissed about the whole misunderstanding at the last school and all the pressure everyone had been putting on her she had put on a bit of tough girl front. So....naturally, she decided not to wear the standard issue female uniform of the school and had managed to kype a boys uniform with her fox thievery abilities, before ANYONE could even see her in that monstrosity. She remembered how Azrael and everyone else had reacted when they had seen her in it. Azrael had laughed, Djibril had been rolling on the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, Ibris barely managed to suppress his muffled giggles. She wanted to flame them all, her eyebrow twitched slightly as she thought about it.

'Stupid bakas.' Even Ris had laughed it hadn't looked that bad.....she actually kinda liked it. Not that she would ever tell anyone.

Anyways...when she had come into homeroom this morning, despite her long hair and girlish features, she thought that the class was trying to determine what gender she exactly was. For the first five minutes that she did stand in front of the class waiting... for the teacher to show her to her seat. She was pretty sure the guys had determined her a hot female hence all the drool unless, ALL of the guys in her class were gay. The females had determined her a very tempting, something-that-they-weren't-sure-of, but... they didn't care it was hot. Kizuna rolled her eyes as the teacher insisted she introduce herself before she sit down. As she spoke the tension mounted while the class hung on her every word as they determined her gender, and sadly once it was clear she was female nothing changed all the guys and girls looked at her like nummy delicious steak. Kizuna briefly thought that steak sounded nice as she sat down.

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts as she continued to walk throughout the halls trying to find a quiet people free refuge.

"This godforsaken place has too many floors, halls and rooms period. Looks like a crazy architect designed this place." she said outloud as she rounded another corner. She thought about the crazy architect comment as she remebered she was in japan and decided it was probably 89% true. She stopped as she looked at the sign above her head. "Music Room 3?" she questioned outloud. She got close to the door....she didn't hear anything on the other side

"Safer than the halls I suppose." she shrugged as she touched the handle sensing magic behind the door. 'No.' she thought panicked as it crossed her mind,maybe just maybe, by some odd fucked up chance THEY had followed her here...... (End Deviantart Preview)

She tried to back out and run away sensing bad things now coming form behind that door. But she found her hand would not remove itself from the handle. 'Probably enchanted the door.' she sighed as she saw nothing else to do but open the door, hope the spell lifted and run like hell. She turned the handle now sensing her life would end as soon as the door had fully opened. There was a bright light and a whirling wind of red rose petals as the door opened to reveal Kizuna's worst nightmare. There THEY were just like she had thought. Her mind screamed as her body refused to move form the spot it stood as she looked upon the terrifying sight in front of her. There they all were, all of them, sparkling and glowing like some godlike club.

She was knocked out of her shocked state when something small came flying at her.

"Kizu!" it screamed cutely as it pounced on her sending her to the floor. Puppy licked her face as his tail wagged happily behind him. He looked back at Lorcan "Told you she would find us!" he said cutely.

"Puppy your gonna make her upset if you don't get off her soon." Lorcan replied as he batted rose petals out of his face. "Nari!' Lorcan ordered seeing it was her familiars in charge of the rose petals. There were so many Lorcan thought he might inhale one if they didn't stop.

Inari looked up to her 5 little familairs on the balcony, they had a fan and a basket of rose petals that they were continuously throwing into the fan. Mango and Melon had now decided to play in them carelessly and they were flying everywhere.

Inari's eyebrow twitched, "You can stop now darlings." she said as she watched them continuesly play in them. At Inari's order Durian tried to stop them and somehow got thrown in front of the fan and was sent flying into Kizuna who had just started to get up after Puppy decided to unmount her. Kizuna was hit square in the face and her aura raged to life as she peeled the small thorned fox of her face and it disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

The whole illusion of perfection was ruined as Djibril dropped to the floor laughing...."Do we have video footage of that?" he said amongst laughter. "Cause i want a play-by-play."

Ibris kicked Djibril's side softly as he motioned him to stop and ran over to Kizuna to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay?" Ibris asked as he got to her.

"I'm fine!" she screamed as she picked up her books. "No thanks to any of you!" she finished angrily.

Ibris was taken aback by Kizuna's attitude. "I was just trying to help." he said a little hurt. Kizuna and him were usually good with each other but lately she seemed to not want to be around him.

"You shouldn't be so rude to Ibris." Azrael scolded as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

Kizuna glowered at him as she got up off the floor books in hand.

Azrael sighed as he looked at Kizuna in the men's uniform. "I really liked you better in the female uniform...." he paused. "Its more effeminate." he snapped his fingers and Kizuna's boys uniform was replaced by the lolita type dress thing they called the females uniform. "As you should be." he smiled.

Kizuna literally erupted in blue flames her whole entire being stark raving angry, as she attempted to launch herself at Azrael. Azrael on the other hand, had other plans and stopped her immediatly with a slight wave of his hand and she hit the force field he had put up hard peeling to the floor, quite comically.

Lorcan shook his head as Djibril's laughter roared back to life and Ibris scolded him in the background. Inari just continued to write things down on her clipboard as Puppy appeared behind Azrael's leg completly humanesque now.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Puppy asked his finger poised on his bottom lip cutely as he held his favorite stuffed dog Chibisuke.

'She'll be fine eventually...." Azrael said as he shut the doors to Music Room 3 with his magic. (End Chapter 1)


End file.
